


The Mornings After

by Multi_Stan_Problems



Series: Stray Kids On the Block [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boundaries, Developing Relationship, Got7 will be mentioned, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Bang Chan, Omega Verse, Pining, alpha woojin, but will not be in this fic, just later on, there is some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Stan_Problems/pseuds/Multi_Stan_Problems
Summary: In the wake of Bang Chan's Heat, Bang Chan and Woojin must figure out their relationship with each other and the rest of Stray Kids.(ft. the presentation of the rest of Stray Kids. I apologize in advance if updates are slow.)THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED! READ CHAPTER 11 FOR MORE INFO!





	1. Back Home

Bang Chan and Woojin returned to the Stray Kids dorm almost two weeks after they had left for the hospital. Bang Chan was engulfed in one of Woojin’s hoodies, hood pulled up hiding most of his face. They had barely gotten in the door when the youngest of Stray Kids ambushed them.

“Hyungs!” I.N. cried, suddenly attacking Bang Chan with a hug. Bang Chan stumbled backwards a little startled, but he quickly dropped his duffel bag to hug I.N. back. 

“You smell like Woojin-hyung!” exclaimed I.N. as he buried his nose in Bang Chan’s chest. 

“I am wearing his clothes.” Bang Chan chuckled, fluffing the youngest hair and hugging him close.

“It’s not that….it smells….deeper? I’m not sure how to explain it.” I.N. snuggled closer. Bang Chan shared a look with Woojin. Woojin’s cheeks were just as red as Bang Chan’s felt, and he broke eye contact, looking uncomfortable. 

“I need to shower,” he said, pulling away from I.N.

“Nooooooooooo!” whined I.N., refusing to let go as Bang Chan started walking away. 

“We’re ordering chicken. Do you want some?” asked Jisung, peeking around the corner. 

“I’m not that hungry,” said Bang Chan. 

“You should eat, Channie,” said Woojin quietly. “You haven’t eaten properly in almost two weeks.” 

“Hospital food not that great?” asked Hyunjin, suddenly appeared next to Jisung. 

“Yeah…something like that.” Bang Chan managed to extract himself from I.N. and made a break for the bathroom. The lock clicked into place and a few seconds later, the shower came on. Woojin was still standing in the front foyer watching the bathroom door when Jisung nudged him. 

“Hyung...where were you guys? GOT7 sunbaeim’s showed up and stayed with us, wouldn’t tell us what was going on. I tried calling the hospital, but they said you left.” Jisung’s eyes were big and round and innocent looking. Woojin put his arm around Han.

“We went to the GOT7 dorm to wait out Bang Chan’s…..” Woojin blushed again, “Heat.”

“Hyung was in Heat?” I.N. attached himself to Woojin’s other side. “You could have come here. We wouldn’t have been in the way.”

“The doctor warned that Bang Chan’s Heat could trigger one or more of your presentations.” Woojin let go of Jisung and wiggled off I.N. so he could drop the duffel bag by the wall in the hallway and walk into the kitchen. 

“Would that really be so bad?” asked Hyunjin. “I’d rather get it over with instead of waiting for it to happen.” 

“Bang Chan and I wouldn’t be able to take care of you.” Woojin ruffled Hyunjin’s hair. 

“Yeah, Woojin would be too busy dicking down Bang Chan!” joked Jisung, playfully elbowing Woojin.

“That’s not funny,” said Woojin coldly. The smile slid off of Jisung’s face. 

“Hyung…” started Jisung.

“Look, find the rest of the members and meet me in the living room,” interrupted Woojin. He left the three of them the kitchen, grabbed his duffel bag from the hallway and went to his shared room. He puttered around the room, pulling his stuff out of the duffle bag but not putting it away. He dropped the t-shirts he was holding on the floor and left the room. He walked into the living room to find the other seven members sitting squished on the couches. 

“I need you to listen to me carefully,” said Woojin. All of their faces looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. 

“Bang Chan is sensitive about sex or any kind of physical stuff,” he said sternly. “We don’t need to joke about what may or may not happen between he and I. From what I’ve been told, Heats can be very embarrassing for some people. I know it may seem like fun and games, but it’s not for him or for me. I can’t tell you why he doesn’t like to talk about it, because it’s his personal business. If he wants to tell you, he will. Until then, don’t joke about any of it. And try to at least be more inclusive with him?” 

Jisung and Changbin opened their mouths to say something, but Woojin cut them off. 

“I know you don’t mean to exclude him, but all of you, including me, have been. That needs to end. He needs us, as a pack, even if none of you have presented yet.”

“Does this mean we can start sleeping in a nest?” asked I.N hopefully. 

“We don’t have a nest room,” pointed out Woojin.

“We can make one!” said Seungmin excitedly. “We can make the biggest room into the nest room, one of the rooms into a smaller nest room, one of the rooms into the closet, and still have a room left over for a guest room!” He clapped his hands together. “It’ll be just like a pack house!”

“We should talk to Bang Chan first to see if he’s okay with it,” said Changbin quietly. The smile slowly faded from Seungmin’s face. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “We should.”

“I’ll talk to him first,” said Woojin. “Hopefully he won’t feel cornered.” 

A loud stomach growl echoed in the room.

“Is this pre-pack meeting over? Can we order food?” asked Jisung as he rubbed his stomach. Woojin rolled his eyes.

“Yes, go order food.” 

With noises of excitement, the Stray Kids pack lept from the couches and all rushed towards the kitchen, leaving Woojin standing in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips.

“That seemed to go well,” said a voice behind him. Woojin turned around to see Bang Chan standing at the edge of the hallway, leaning against the wall. 

“How much did you hear?” asked Woojin softly. 

“We can start looking at nest beds,” replied Bang Chan, moving forward to stand in front of Woojin. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for nesting yet.” He extended his hands from his sweater paws and tugged on Woojin’s shirt.

“You should go shower,” he said, stepping closer to Woojin as he pulled him closer at the same time. “You’re clothes are starting to smell a little stale.”

“I ran out of clothes, okay? We had no idea your Heat would be so long.” Woojin pushed Bang Chan’s hood off of his head as he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

“It’s not just that,” said Bang Chan, leaning into to Woojin’s touch. “You smell like them, like GOT7.”

“Is that bad?” asked Woojin. “I saw how you reacted at the hospital when BamBam and Yugyeom were around, and when I could no longer...get it up, you begged me not to bring either of them in there.” He tilted Bang Chan’s head up so they could meet eyes. “Are you ever going to tell me what happened between you three?”

“One day,” replied Bang Chan, reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Woojin lightly on the mouth. “I’m not ready to talk about it right now. I need you to understand and respect that.”

“I will,” said Woojin. He kissed Bang Chan on the forehead. 

“I better go shower and change clothes,” he said, squeezing both of Bang Chan’s hands lightly in his own. “The kids are all in that tiny kitchen probably fighting over what to order for dinner.”

“I’ll take care of them.” Bang Chan squeezed his fingers back before letting them go. He turned around and walked towards the kitchen, Woojin right behind him. At the entrance to the hallway, where it split towards the bedrooms (and bathroom) and the kitchen, Woojin grabbed him softly around the waist and pulled him close to place a kiss on his lips. Bang Chan suddenly grabbed the back of Woojin’s neck, holding him there with a firm grip at the base of his skill. They pulled apart slowly, chests heaving. 

“I should go take a cold shower,” said Woojin, his lips brushing Bang Chan’s as he spoke. 

“Maybe I’ll join you. I’m sure I didn’t get all the conditioner out of my hair.” Bang Chan gripped Woojin’s hair a little tighter. 

Woojin shook his head. 

“Not tonight,” he said. He kissed Bang Chan hard once before removing his hand from his hair and taking a step back. “But soon. I promise. Okay?”

Bang Chan sighed, arms falling to his side. “Okay,” he agreed. 

“See you in a bit.” Woojin smiled at him softly before turning down the hallway to the bathroom. 

“Yeah.” Bang Chan watched him walk away, and only turned slowly towards the kitchen once the bathroom door had clicked shut. 


	2. Back to Work

Their schedules hit, and they hit hard. There was little to no time between dance practice, vocal lessons, group vocal rehearsal, and private tutoring to hang out outside of the schedule. By the time they were done for the day, all anyone wanted to do was shower and go to bed. Food was but an afterthought. Woojin managed to get those who were waiting for a shower to eat something. He was always the last one to eat and shower, choosing to clean up after everyone else before going to bed himself. He usually puttered around when he was done, straightening the shoes by the front door and lightly dusting around as he waited for Bang Chan to come home. 

As soon as they were done for the day, Bang Chan disappeared to his small studio at the company. He sometimes stayed there overnight, sleeping on the futon against the wall in his study. He had mini-fridge and microwave in his studio as well. Jisung and Changbin would sometimes go and keep him company. They would usually end up spending the night at the company themselves when they were working on songs with him. Woojin went to his room eventually, sleeping only for a few hours before getting up to make breakfast for the group. He always made sure to fix a plate or two to take to the company for Bang Chan. 

Slowly, as the days distanced them from the leftover hormones of Bang Chan’s Heat, Bang Chan began to slide back into his silent shell that he had always had around him. He flinched whenever one of the members tried to touch him, was very quiet during conversations, and just shut himself off from them even though they tried to include him. 

This behavior irked Woojin. He found himself getting more and more wound up the longer it went on. He was snapping at people, which he never did. He found himself accidentally slamming things; doors, drawers, he even broke a few plates. It all came to a head when he accidentally shut the bathroom door too hard, causing it to shatter.  He stared at the pieces of broken glass for a few minutes, hands curled into fists, his shoulders tight, before going to the kitchen to get a broom. He swept up the broken pieces and vacuumed for good measure. He was putting the vacuum back in the closet when he heard the front door open. A myriad of voices suddenly penetrated the once quiet air.

“Hyung!” called Seungmin, bouncing up to Woojin and throwing his arms around him. “Are you feeling better?”

“Did Bang Chan come home?” asked Woojin, doing his best to keep his voice level.

The smile slid off of Seungmin’s face. 

“No,” he said sadly. “He stayed behind. Said there were some things he wanted to work on.” Woojin gritted his teeth.

“I accidentally broke the shower door,” he said as he opened the closet to get his jacket. He walked to the front door, Seungmin trailing behind him. “Be careful so you don’t cut yourself.” 

Seungmin nodded. Woojin slipped on a pair of shoes and opened the front door. He paused, hand on the door, and turned back to Seungmin.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he reassured, doing his best to release a calming Alpha scent. Seungmin immediately visibly relaxed. He nodded. 

“We’ll be alright, hyung.” He hugged Woojin hard, burying his face a little in Woojin’s chest to better inhale his scent. “You need to take care of Bang Chan-hyung.” 

Woojin patted him on the head. He stepped outside locked the front door, stepping off towards the JYPE building. 


	3. Let's Talk

Woojin knew exactly where to find Bang Chan. He breezed through the front door, the security guard not even giving him a second glance. He took the stairs, impatience getting the better of him. The small artist studios that a few of the idols were granted access to was a maze of a floor, but Woojin found his way to Bang Chan’s studio easily. He knocked on the door, fidgeting as he waited for Bang Chan to open the door.

It cracked open a little with Bang Chan peering out of the crack.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” he asked, confused.

“We need to talk,” said Woojin simply.

“I’ll be home soon…” Bang Chan started to close the door, but Woojin blocked it with his foot.

“No! We need to talk,  _ now _ , when no one else is around,” said Woojin through gritted teeth. He shouldered his way into the room, forcing Bang Chan to backpedal away from him. Woojin shut the door behind him, never turning away from Bang Chan. Bang Chan was backed as far away as the small space would allow, arms wrapped around his body. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” he insisted, hugging himself tighter and refusing to look at Woojin. 

“Yes, there  _ is _ ,” said Woojin. His whole body was tense. “You can’t look at me; you won’t speak to me; you’re acting like nothing happened.”

Bang Chan’s face flushed. “Did you think we would magically just become a pack because you fucked me? That that somehow gives you some kind of right over me?”

“No.” Woojin uncurled his hands and forced his shoulders to relax. “But you can’t shut us out again. I’m not gonna let you. The rest of the pa...members, they want to desperately get close to you, and you won’t let them. It’s not healthy, Chan, and I can’t let you anymore. They’re miserable, and so are you.” 

Bang Chan rubbed a sweater paw across his eyes, but Woojin still saw the tears there. 

“I can’t...you don’t know how this feels!” Bang Chan suddenly blurted out. 

“Help me understand,” pleaded Woojin. He reached out towards Bang Chan, who flinched away from him. Woojin ignored that and pulled him into a hug. “I want to be able to help you with your pain.”

“I hate feeling like I need you,” sobbed Bang Chan suddenly. “And it’s not just wanting you near all the time. I...ache for you. Inside. It feels so hollow without you.” 

Woojin’s heart hammered in his chest. He didn’t say anything; he just hugged Bang Chan a little tighter.

“I want you, but I wish it was my choice and not something driven by my biology.” Bang Chan unfolded his arms and wrapped them tightly around Woojin. 

“Your Heat was the only thing driven by your biology,” said Woojin assuredly. Bang Chan pulled away a little. 

“When I was in Heat...I didn’t have control over myself. I knew what was going on, but there was an overwhelming feeling of needing something, anything,  _ anyone _ , inside. I wanted to be fucked hard and knotted until it hurt. And anyone would have done.” Bang Chan drew in a shaky breath. “What’s worse is...even after it was all over...I still wanted that.  _ Want _ that.”

“You want…to...have sex?” asked Woojin tentatively. Bang Chan threaded his arms up between their bodies to cup Woojin’s face. He pulled Woojin close to him, kissing him softly.. 

“I want more than sex,” confessed Bang Chan. He kissed Woojin again, who responded enthusiastically. 

“I want...to sleep next to you all night. I want to be able to cuddle you while we watch TV or play video games. I want to go to cafes and movies. I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want.” He sighed, pulling away from Woojin completely and letting his hands fall to his sides. “But I can’t have that.”

“And why not?” asked Woojin. His lips still tingled from the kisses. 

“ Because...it’s not fair to the others. They can’t have what we have. Not yet. Not while they’re unpresented.” Bang Chan moved to go back to his computer. Woojin stopped him.

“We can’t put our lives on hold because of them,” he said.

“ _ We _ have to. I’ve seen what happens when unpresented ones get restless.” Bang Chan brushed Woojin’s hand off and sat down at the desk. The clicking of his keyboard started up, filling the silence between them.

“Does this have anything to do with what happened with BamBam and Yugyeom?” asked Woojin softly.

The keyboard noise stopped.

“You don’t have to tell me,” said Woojin. He sat down in one of the armchairs to the side of Bang Chan’s work desk. “I kind of put two and two together.”

Bang Chan turned his chair around slowly to face Woojin. He took a deep breath, arms braced on his knees. 

“I met BamBam before he presented. We, along with other foreign trainees, were all roomed together at the trainee dorms. Our schedules were pretty much the same for a long time until JYP put BamBam in GOT7.” Bang Chan drew in a shaky breath. “After that, he spent a lot of time preparing to debut. One day, when I showed up for Korean class, I was handed a new schedule and sent to the practice rooms. That’s when I met the rest of GOT7. I already knew Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung because we lived on the same floor, but that was the first time I had met Yugyeom. BamBam couldn’t have been more excited at the idea of me joining GOT7.” Bang Chan glanced at Woojin. “There was no definite answer. I was just supposed to start training with them.”

He continued on, “Everyone else had already presented except for BamBam, Yugyeom, Youngjae, and myself. It was obvious that something was going on between BamBam and Yugyeom, but since they were unpresented, no one paid too much attention to them. BamBam would come in really late smelling like Yugyeom. He started sleeping in my bed the nights he was in the room, and I felt like I couldn’t tell him no. He always wanted…” Bang Chan shuddered. “He always wanted to do things…and I let him.”

“You didn’t want to?” asked Woojin. Bang Chan shook his head. He twisted his fingers around each other in his lap.

“I...if I said no...he could have left me all alone.” Bang Chan hugged himself again. “I was so lonely and desperate. And then….the night that I presented….Yugyeom had come over to hang out. They were in BamBam’s bed, and I knew they were doing stuff, but I was just ignoring it because I felt terrible. And then I presented and…” He suddenly choked off. Woojin looked up from the floor to see Bang Chan visibly shaking.

“You don’t have to tell me,” he said quickly, dropping to his knees in front of Bang Chan.

Bang Chan shook his head. “No, I want to tell you, it’s just hard to remember. It all happened so fast and it’s kind of blurry in my head.” 

Woojin carefully placed cupped Bang Chan’s face and wiped his tears away. 

“I remember...Yugyeom on top of me. I don’t remember him inside, but I know he did. BamBam was also touching me. The only pain I felt was cramping that comes with presenting. Afterwards...when it was all over, I remember waking up next to BamBam with Yugyeom behind him. I left while they were sleeping and showered, scrubbing everything until it was red and raw, and then I went to the company and asked to be put in a room by myself. JYP-nim found out about it somehow, and he put me on suppressants. He also pulled me from GOT7. And I lived alone until Felix came to the company.” 

Woojin pulled Bang Chan into a hug. He said nothing, just held him. Bang Chan eventually pulled back a little so that he could look Woojin in the eye.

“So, you see, we  _ can’t _ do anything. Not while everyone else is unpresented. They’ll...want to try things themselves. And that’s not safe.”

“So we talk to them,” said Woojin. “We talk to them like adults and hopefully they understand.  _ We _ just won’t be so public with certain things.”

“So no sex on the couch?” joked Bang Chan.

Woojin blushed. “Definitely no sex on the couch. We’ll keep all physical things private. You and I can share a room, just us. That way there won’t be any sneaking around. The rest of the members will understand.”

Bang Chan sniffed and nodded. 

“I still need to take it slow,” he said. “My Heat was...intense...and I  _ do _ want you. It’s just...the only times I’ve done stuff outside of Heat, it hasn’t felt like it’s  _ my _ choice. I need it to be my choice.”

“I agree.” Woojin pulled Bang Chan closer to him again and hugged him tight. He rubbed his scent gland against Bang Chan’s hair. “I’ll be here whenever you’re ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I feel like this was a doozy. But there's some explanations for you if you've read my other fic, In Heat. 
> 
> This chapter felt very cathartic. What Bang Chan describes with BamBam and Yugyeom, it happened to me. The boyfriend at the time wanted to do stuff, and I was only mildly interested, but he just did things without my permission and I just went a long with it. It took a long time for me to call it what it was. Never ever ever ever EVER feel like you can't say no. I know that doesn't work all of the time. Believe me, I know that. 
> 
> Just be careful out there, okay?


	4. Just Try

Woojin managed to pull Bang Chan away from his studio before 1 a.m. The rest of Stray Kids were still having dinner when they arrived back at the dorm. Bang Chan hugged I.N. back when he jumped into his arms. 

“We saved you some jajangmyeon and chicken!” exclaimed Han. 

“I’ll eat after I shower,” promised Bang Chan, ruffling I.N.’s hair. He moved towards the bathroom, grabbing Woojin’s arm as he passed him and pulled him with him towards the bathroom. Han and Changbin cat called them the entire way.

Once they got safely locked in the bathroom, Bang Chan pushed Woojin against the wall and kissed him. Woojin held him close, slowing the kiss down and making it more sensual as he ran his tongue along Bang Chan’s bottom lip. Bang Chan’s mouth opened automatically, allowing Woojin inside. Woojin slowly flipped them over so that Bang Chan was now pressed against the wall. They made out like this against the shower wall for almost a minute. Bang Chan pulled away first, tilting his head to the side to catch his breath. Woojin fell against his neck, breathing deep his scent there and kissing along the exposed skin.

“Hyung.” Bang Chan pushed at his shoulders lightly. Woojin took a step back, loosening his grip on Bang Chan’s waist but leaving his hands resting on his waist. 

“Not tonight?” asked Woojin.

Bang Chan nodded. “I want to, but…” He swallowed slowly before making eye contact with Woojin. “It feels like it’s still going too fast.”

“You know, it’s okay to want to.” Woojin brushed Bang Chan’s hair off his forehead. He kissed Chan’s forehead. “Let me...just try, okay? You’re never gonna get over this fear until you try.”

“But the kids…”

“Are busy in the kitchen eating dinner and goofing around,” assured Woojin. He pulled off his jacket and tossed it into the corner. “I’ve already talked with them and they are fine. Okay?” He dove back in, kissing Bang Chan first on the lips and then continuing down his neck. “Let me show you, okay?” Woojin tugged at the bottom of Bang Chan’s sweatshirt. Bang Chan pulled it off along with his t-shirt. 

“You’re not going to...put it in me, right?” asked Bang Chan nervously as Woojin tugged at the waistband of his sweats. 

“Not unless you ask me,” said Woojin. He knelt down as he pulled Bang Chan’s sweatpants down to his ankles. Bang Chan mindlessly stepped out of them, leaving him clad in only his boxers. Woojin gently pushed him backwards against the wall.

“I’m gonna give you head,” he said, thumbs caressing the skin at the top of Bang Chan’s boxers. 

Bang Chan nodded, head falling back. Woojin helped him out of his boxers, exposing his flaccid penis. Bang Chan shivered slightly as Woojin’s breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. 

“Just relax,” said Woojin reassuringly before diving in. He swallowed Bang Chan down to the hilt, nose buried in his neatly trimmed hairs. He sucked at the whole thing for almost a minute, holding Bang Chan firmly by the hips. Bang Chan whimpered above him, hand coming up to thread through his hair. Slowly, under Woojin’s ministrations, Bang Chan’s dick got hard. Woojin pulled off just enough to suckle at the tip when it was entirely hard, and then dipped back down to swallow him down. Without thinking, Bang Chan could feel himself begin to get wet. 

“Woojin-hyung,” he whispered, tugging slightly at Woojin’s scalp. Woojin pulled off, wrapping a hand around his dick and pumping it as he looked up at Bang Chan. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, resting his head on Bang Chan’s thigh.

“I’m fine,” said Bang Chan. He ran his fingers through Woojin’s hair, scratching his scalp softly. He flinched as his dick suddenly got sensitive. “I’m just afraid that I won’t be able to stand in the shower if you continue,” he joked. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Woojin asked. He let go of Bang Chan’s dick and stood up to kiss him. “I can help you stand in the shower.”

Bang Chan nodded quickly. Woojin wasted no time in taking off the rest of his clothes. Bang Chan started the shower, waiting for the water to warm up before stepping under the spray. He slicked back his hair with the water, scrubbing over his face. Woojin walked up behind him, pulling Bang Chan against his chest by his hips. He kissed Bang Chan on the neck. 

“Still okay?” he asked. 

“Yes,” whispered Bang Chan. Woojin slowly bent him over, kissing down his back as he knelt down behind Bang Chan. Bang Chan braced himself against the wall with his forearms. Woojin kissed his way down to Bang Chan’s entrance. It looked very small, not at all how Woojin remembered it from his Heat. He gave it an experimental lick, reveling in the quiet gasp that came from Bang Chan. He set to work opening Chan up. He kissed, sucked, and licked his way inside of Bang Chan, holding him open to get closer. Bang Chan’s gasps turned into whimpers and whines. His fingers curled on the bathroom tiles. He bit down on his forearm, trying to stifle some of his noises. 

Minutes ticked by and Bang Chan didn’t think he could take much more of Woojin’s ministrations. Something thin entered Bang Chan that wasn’t Woojin’s tongue. It found his g-spot quickly. A few passes over the sensitive nub hand black spots dancing in Bang Chan’s vision as he came. He sagged forward, Woojin holding him up from behind. Woojin held him with one arm and reached for the loofah with the other. He began gently, but firmly, washing Bang Chan. Bang Chan relaxed back into his hold. His Omega was practically purring at the attention Woojin was giving him. 

“I could get used to this,” he said, stretching back to stroke the back of Woojin’s neck. He angled for a kiss, which Woojin happily gave. 

“I’ll use this as incentive to get you home,” said Woojin as he turned Bang Chan around to scrub his front. “The others….they want to start building a home here. They want to nest and be a pack. I want that too.” He guided Bang Chan back into the spray. “But you need to be  _ here _ more.” 

“I know,” said Bang Chan as Woojin turned him back around to start washing his hair. He closed his eyes and tried to let his worries go down the drain with the soap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! I enjoy hearing from y'all.


	5. Presentations

Lee Know was the first of Stray Kids pack to present. He had been feeling horrible for days with a high fever that came and went. His body ached all over and he felt the strong urge to just cuddle with the other members. Bang Chan stayed home with him on the day that he found he couldn’t make himself get out of bed.

“I’ll be fine, hyung,” he insisted for the millionth time. “You should go to practice.”

Bang Chan shook his head. He laid the cool, wet washcloth against Lee Know’s forehead.

“I need to stay here and take care of you,” he said matter-of-factly. “I would just worry about you the whole time I was at practice.” 

Lee Know shivered. He pulled the blankets tighter up against his chin, trying desperately to get warm. 

“I wish this bug would go away,” he pouted. “I hate being sick.”

“It should go away in two or three days,” said Bang Chan, going off of a gut hunch. He climbed into the bed next to Lee Know and pulled him close. Lee Know laid back into him, eyes falling shut. 

“You smell so good, hyung,” he murmured as he drifted off to sleep. 

Lee Know’s fever broke two days later. At the worst, he was tossing and turning, whimpering in pain. Woojin had tried to take him to the doctor’s, but he had screamed and begged him not to move him from the bed where he was cuddled up with Bang Chan. Woojin had gone alone to the doctor to find out what they could do and had found out that Lee Know was presenting. Excited, he rushed back to the dorm. Bang Chan was taking advantage of Lee Know sleeping to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Woojin burst in the shower and practically tackled him.

“He’s presenting!” exclaimed Woojin, standing in the spray and getting soaked through his clothes. Bang Chan wiped the water out of his face.

“I could have guessed,” he said passively. He pushed Woojin out of the way so he could finish rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. “The pains he’s been feeling are similar, if somewhat not as intense, as when I presented.”

“Do you know what this means?” Woojin pulled of his wet socks and started working down his wet jeans. “We can start a pack!"

You seem to be jumping to the conclusion that Lee Know wants to join us.” Bang Chan gave Woojin a side eye before turning around to turn the water off. 

“Well why wouldn’t he?” asked Woojin. He pulled his wet tshirt off next. “Other groups do it.”

“Lee Know should have a choice to join whatever pack he wants,” said Bang Chan as he dried off. “You can’t just expect him to accept the bite.” 

“Why not? It only makes sense for him to join us and start a pack.” Woojin’s brows furrowed. “Why are you fighting this?”

“I’m not fighting this.” Bang Chan side. He rolled his shoulders as if trying to shake off some tension. “We shouldn’t expect him to join a pack that doesn’t exist yet. _ We _haven’t mated or given each other the bite; why would Lee Know want to join them.”

The smile slid off of Woojin’s face. 

“We didn’t...I haven’t....but during your Heat….”

Bang Chan sighed again. “You tried and I practically beat you off of me. It was shortly after that that your dick gave out and you never got another chance.” Bang Chan opened the bathroom door and pulled Woojin out of there with him. They walked down the hallway to their newly joint bedroom. It was just the two of them in this room. The rest of the members had thought it was a good idea to give them “privacy.” 

“Why did you reject me?” asked Woojin once the door was shut behind them. “Am I...do you not _ like _ me? Was it something I did while you were in Heat?”

“I was scared,” said Bang Chan. He held out his lotion to Woojin, who promptly started spreading it on his back. “Yugyeom...there was one time he got too close and I guess my Omega side was terrified of him being there.”

“But Yugyeom and BamBam were kept away, as you asked.” Woojin finished rubbing the lotion into Bang Chan’s back and shoulders. Bang Chan seemed to have relaxed a little under his touch. 

“It still smelled like him.” Bang Chan pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms after he finished lotioning his legs. “I was scared he would come in and take me.” He flopped down onto the bed. Glancing at Woojin, he kicked him with his foot. “You should change out of those wet briefs.”

Woojin blushed suddenly. He shyly turned his back before rolling down the cold and wet briefs. As he pulled open a drawer to pull out a dry pair, he felt a cold hand touch his thigh and travel upward, caressing his hip and coming around to rest on his rounded buttcheek. 

“I don’t have to get dressed,” he said quietly, his face growing redder. 

“Well that’s suggestive.” Bang Chan removed his hand. “You’re not thinking that tonight…?”

“No, I’d like to give you the bite with a bit more ceremony.” Woojin pulled out the pair of briefs fully and pulled them on swiftly. 

“Gonna lay me down on a bed of roses with candles all about?” Bang Chan stretched out on the bed, grinning at Woojin. Woojin’s face somehow got redder.

“N..n...no.” He swallowed uncomfortably. “I meant…we could....cuddle? And I don’t have to put clothes on.”  
Bang Chan propped himself up on his elbow. He raised an eyebrow suggestively. “You want to naked cuddle?”

“I’ll put clothes on,” said Woojin hurriedly. He haphazardly yanked out an overly large tshirt that he immediately got tangled in as he tried to put it on too quickly. Bang Chan shook his head and helped Woojin pull it off.

“I’m fine with you not wearing clothes,” he said, hands resting on Woojin’s bare shoulders. He glanced down for a second, cheeks reddening suddenly. “But maybe you could wear some boxers or basketball shorts? I don’t think I’m ready to feel..._ that _ pressed bare up against me.”

“Fair enough,” said Woojin. He kissed Bang Chan on the nose before turning back around to the dresser to pull out a pair of basketball shorts. He pulled them on swiftly and straightened the dresser back up. When he turned back around, he found Bang Chan already under the blankets, scrolling through his phone.

“Can you get the lights?” asked Bang Chan, looking up from his phone to smile sweetly at Woojin. Woojin felt his heart gave a little jump at Bang Chan’s smile. He crossed the room to flip the switch off, leaving the room in a dim glow from the bedside lamp. He got into bed with Bang Chan, shifting the pillows around on his side until he was comfortable. Bang Chan locked his phone and plugged it into the charger. He rolled over to press himself against Woojin’s side, laying his head on Woojin’s chest. Woojin started stroking Bang Chan’s head. It didn’t take long for Bang Chan to drift off to sleep with Woojin following right behind him.


	6. Ice Cream

Lee Know’s fever broke three days later. His scent, which had been getting stronger, finally seemed to burst in a lemon scent with a light evergreen on top. His scent mellowed out after only a day. As soon as he was up and about, Bang Chan took him to a clinic to check his status. On the way back, Lee Know asked if they could stop at a convenience store for ice cream. They stopped at the entrance of an alleyway to eat it, hats pulled low over their faces.

“How do you feel?” asked Bang Chan, lifting his head a little to be able to look at Lee Know. Lee Know shrugged.

“Tired and sore,” he said, taking an extra long lick of his cone as the ice cream started to melt. “Presenting wasn’t as bad as people make it out to be.”

“Betas are usually the calmer of the three genders. It makes sense that presenting as one wasn’t as traumatic as presenting as an Alpha or Omega.” Bang Chan licked some ice cream that had dripped onto his hand. 

“What was it like for you?” asked Lee Know, eyes wide over his cone. Memories swam in front of Bang Chan’s eyes unbidden. He swallowed uncomfortably.

“I was here,” he said simply. “It happened so suddenly that there was no time to get me out of the dorm. I was left alone. I could smell the guards posted outside, keeping everyone away.” He shrugged. “That’s all I remember. Being alone and the guards.” Lee know nodded in sympathy, stepping closer to Bang Chan until their shoulders touched. They finished their ice cream in silence. 

In truth, Bang Chan remembered his presentation in a vivid haze. He remembers the guards outside the door because he had begged them to come inside and take him. They both had been betas, but that didn’t stop Bang Chan from lying against the door and unconsciously producing as much scent as he could to entice them inside. When that failed, he had spent a week locked in the room, screaming and crying, begging for someone, anyone, to hold him. He clearly remembers the crushing loneliness. He sometimes thinks that’s where some of his issues began. With no one there taking care of him, even if it was just to call through the door to check on him, Bang Chan had felt like a failure. He felt like he wasn’t good enough to be anything. His presentation had been the tipping point in his depressive spiral downward that still haunted him to this day. It wasn’t long after he presented that GOT7 debuted without him. He was left by himself, unsure of his place in the company and in the world. 

Lee Know bumped his shoulder, effectively pulling him from his revere. “Let’s go home, eh?” Bang Chan nodded in agreement. He ditched his now mostly melted ice cream in the nearest trash can and threw an arm around Lee Know. 

“The others will be so excited,” said Bang Chan. “You’ve finally presented! We should definitely order in.”

“Will I get the bite now?” asked Lee Know timidly. Bang Chan almost stopped walking. The slowly gathering force of fangirls and boys is the only thing that kept his legs moving.

“The bite?” he asked, his body beginning to tense up.

“The bond bite. Ya know, the thing that will finally make us a pack.”

“Us?”

Lee Know frowned. “You and Woojin-hyung. I’m a Beta, so that would make a nice start to the pack. Having all three genders.” 

“Lee Know….Woojin and I haven’t bonded,” confessed Bang Chan. He let his arm fall off of Lee Know’s shoulders. “I didn’t want you to feel pressured. If there’s another choice out there for you, or if we don’t feel right, I wanted you to be able to explore on your own without feeling guilty for not choosing us.” 

“But I want to choose you,” said Lee Know earnestly. He wrapped an arm around Bang Chan’s waist, pulling him closer to him. “I’ve never felt more comfortable and more at home with people than I do with you and all the other members.” 

“We’ll talk with Woojin-hyung when we get home then,” said Bang Chan. “But it won’t happen tonight, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.” Lee Know was grinning from ear to ear. Bang Chan elbowed him playfully in the ribs, a smile spreading across his own face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terrible at chapter names.


	7. Trouble is a Friend

“Hyung?” Bang Chan and Woojin both looked up from where they were lounging on their shared bed. Changbin stood uncomfortably in the doorway, shifting slightly from foot to foot and picking at his shirt. 

“Binnie-ah, is something wrong?” asked Woojin, shutting the book he was reading and laying it aside. Bang Chan slid the headphones off and let them hang around his neck. 

“I don’t feel right,” said Changbin, his voice tight. “Something feels wrong.” 

Woojin was out of bed and by Changbin’s side before Bang Chan could close his laptop. He felt his forehead. His brow creased and he pulled Changbin closer so he could sniff him. 

“How are you feeling right now? Physically?” He took a step back to look Changbin over.

“Everything’s tight and hot and I feel like I’m going to explode.” Changbin shuddered. He wiped a hand across his mouth. He suddenly seized up, falling forward into Woojin, who caught him and lowered him to the floor. 

“Everything hurts!” cried Changbin, attempting to curl into a ball. “Hyung…”

“He’s presenting,” said Woojin, looking up at Bang Chan. He stood over the two of them, phone in hand. 

“The nearest clinic is within walking distance, but I’ve already called a taxi.” Bang Chan grabbed Woojin’s backpack and dumped out its contents onto the bed. He hurriedly packed it with a few changes of clothes and his toiletries. “I’ll go pack Changbin’s,” he said, leaving the room quickly. He dropped Woojin’s backpack outside of Changbin, Felix, and Seungmin’s room. Opening the door, he found Felix scrambling with bed sheets. He was wearing a turtleneck, which was strange since it was an extremely humid night. 

“Oh, hyung.” Felix gave a half hearted bow. He held the sheets balled up close to his chest. Bang Chan frowned, but quickly packed a bag for Changbin as well.

“Changbin won’t be back tonight,” he said, glancing at Felix, who was looking at the ground, eyes glossed over. “Woojin is taking him to the clinic down the street.”

“Okay,” said Felix softly. Bang Chan left the room, glancing back briefly before the door shut. He met Woojin in the front hall. Changbin was hanging off of his shoulder, one arm clutched around his middle. Woojin grabbed Bang Chan’s arm before he could walk past with the two backpacks. 

“Changbin smells like Felix,” he whispered hurriedly into Bang Chan’s ear. 

“What do you mean?” hissed Bang Chan. He pulled the door open as his phone dinged, letting them know the car was outside.

“Like...how I smell like you after we’ve been...intimate.” Even know, Woojin’s face flushed with embarrassment. “I found dried blood on his face. I’m worried he did something to Felix while they were...together.”

Bang Chan opened the car door for them and helped Woojin put Changbin in the backseat.

“I’ll take care of it, whatever happened. Or didn’t happen.” He set the backpacks in the car floor. “Just make sure Changbin gets through this and is still himself on the other side.” Woojin grabbed Bang Chan by the chin and kissed him hard before getting in the car. Bang Chan shut the car door and stood on the sidewalk watching it drive away. It was only after it had turned the corner that he went back inside. He locked the front door and went to go check on Felix. 

Felix was in the laundry room now, trying to put the sheets in the washer with shaking hands. Bang Chan crossed the room easily and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close and sniffing at his neck. Felix stood still, body entirely rigid, sheets still clutched in his small hands. 

“What were you and Changbin doing?” he asked, releasing him. Felix’s arms dropped to his side; the sheets fell to the floor with a soft thump. 

“N...nothing.” Felix kept his eyes on the floor.

“It doesn’t smell like nothing,” said Bang Chan, crossing his arms. Felix sniffed and swiped at his face. 

“It’s not a big deal,” he mumbled. 

“Sex is a big deal when you’re not presented.” Bang Chan’s eyes caught something on the collar of the turtleneck Felix was wearing. He pulled down the turtleneck until it exposed the giant bloody bite bark on Felix’s shoulder. 

“Did Changbin do this to you?” Bang Chan forced Felix to look at him. Felix’s eyes were full of tears.

“He didn’t mean to,” he gasped quietly, barely holding back his sobs. Bang Chan let go of his chin and pulled him into a hug, tucking the younger’s face into his neck next to his scent gland. Felix quietly sobbed, his entire body shaking. They stood there for a few minutes before Felix had calmed down enough to talk.

“We were just making out,” he explained, small fingers picking at Bang Chan’s sweatshirt. “And then he got so aggressive. Started holding me down and pushing against me. I asked him to stop, but...but he didn’t. He always stops, but he didn’t this time.” Felix rubbed his face into Bang Chan’s neck. “I don’t know what I did to make him do that.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Bang Chan did his best to emit a soothing sent into the air. He rubbed Felix’s back a few time before slowly letting him go. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll explain later.” 

They ended up soaking the sheets and Chanbin and Felix’s clothes in warm water. While they soaked, Bang Chan cleaned all the dried blood from Felix’s shoulder and where it had dripped down his chest and back. He bandaged up the bite mark as well. Felix only flinched when Bang Chan disinfected the wound. Bang Chan moved the soaking sheets and clothes to the washer, and then took Felix to his room. He turned on the bedside lamp instead of the overhead light to give the room a softer glow. Pulling the covers back, he waited for Felix to get in the bed first before he did. 

“Changbin is presenting,” said Bang Chan after they had settled in Woojin and Bang Chan’s bed. “That’s why he was so aggressive and forced himself on you.”

“Is Woojin-hyung that way when you two are together?” asked Felix. 

Bang Chan shook his head. His eyes were beginning to droop. “Woojin-hyung has had more practice at keeping his Alpha side in check. Changbin will learn how to control his too. You just have to be patient.”

Silence fell between them. Felix’s breaths started evening out and Bang Chan started dozing off. The silence was broken when Felix asked, “Do you think I’ll be an Omega too?”

Bang Chan’s eyes snapped open. “What makes you ask that?” He sat up a little to look at Felix. Felix rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling past Bang Chan.

“Changbin’s an Alpha.” Felix began tracing a random patterns on his shirt. “Would it be so bad if I presented as an Omega? Then I’d be perfect for Changbin-hyung. We could mate...have kids…”

“Felix, where is this coming from?” Bang Chan grabbed him by the chin and forced Felix to look at him. “Is this...is Changbin pushing this on you? Is this something that you want? Have you two talked about this outside of sex, right?”

Felix shrugged. He kept his eyes averted, picking at his shirt. He rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow, effectively hiding himself from Bang Chan.

“Felix…”

“I want it, okay?” Felix’s voice was muffled by the pillow. “Before we started having sex. I don’t know what it is, but when I first met Changbin, there was something in me that wanted him. Not just him, but wanted to give him something that would last forever.” He turned his head so that he could look at Bang Chan. “Don’t you want that for Woojin-hyung?” 

Bang Chan laid down, arm tucked behind his head. 

“I hadn’t thought about it,” he said, starting at the ceiling. “I’ve been busy in the studio and working towards debuting. There hasn’t been much time to think of things like children. Besides,” he rolled over and ruffled Felix’s hair, “I have all of you. You all act like children that it’s enough for now.” Felix offered a half smile. He scooted closer to Bang Chan so that he could throw his arms around his middle. Bang Chan began stroking Felix’s hair, running his fingers from root to tip. He mulled over the thoughts of children with Woojin. To be honest, it had never crossed his mind before. He had told Felix the truth; he’d been so busy with writing, producing, and preparing to debut that he hadn’t allowed any time to indulge in far off fantasies of a family and home of his own. 

He reached a decision as his eyes started to droop, lulled into comfort by the warmth of Felix and his slow even breaths. He’d have to have a talk with Woojin when he and Changbin get back from the clinic.


	8. Fever

Felix moved out of his shared room with Changbin and Seungmin and into Bang Chan and Woojin’s room. Bang Chan had excused him from practice and lessons for the day. He spent most of the day curled in a ball in Bang Chan and Woojin’s bed, alternating between staring at the wall and sleeping. His body felt off. He felt like he was vibrating inside his skin, and there was a deep seated ache in his chest that would not go away. The bite wound on his shoulder throbbed a little, a small reminder of what had happened. 

He lost track of time, fading in and out of consciousness as the shivering got worse. He didn’t register the noise of the rest of the group getting home from practice, or the door opening, or Bang Chan trying to wake him. He finally was able to ground himself when he was suddenly very, very, very cold and wet. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times to adjust to the sudden whiteness of the bathroom.

Chan was kneeling beside the tub, one hand on his chest to keep him down in the water, the other feeling his forehead.

“You’re burning up, mate,” he said, brows furrowed in concern. Felix groaned and tried to roll over to his side in the tub. Chan had to help him. He leaned over the edge; the cold sides of the tub helped bring him some relief.

“Was it something I ate?” It sounded like his voice was disconnected from his body.

“Possibly? Food poisoning doesn’t normally cause fevers this high.” Chan moved the cold washcloth to the back of his neck. “Do you feel nauseous?” 

Felix shook his head. “No,” he said quietly. “Just hot and cold at the same time. Everything feels off. I can’t stay focused, and it feels like I’m going to vibrate right out of my skin.” 

There was a long pause. 

“Felix….you’re presenting.” 

Felix opened his eyes. He struggled to sit upright, panic clawing its way through his chest. 

“I can’t be presenting.” He gripped Chan’s arms tight for support. “Hyunjin-hyung and Jisung-hyung haven’t presented yet!”

“Presentations can be triggered by sexual things.” Bang Chan eased him back into the tub, pulling the plug to drain the cold water. “We already know you and Changbin were doing  _ something _ when he presented. That’s probably what triggered yours.” He started the water again, this time to give Felix a warm bath.

“You’re not gonna send me away, right?” Felix couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice. “I don’t want to go to the clinic and be left alone.”

“Alphas tend to get very violent when they’re presenting. That’s why Woojin-hyung took Changbin to the clinic.” Chan helped Felix out of the tub. He wrapped him in a towel and helped him back to his and Woojin’s room. Someone had changed the sheets and put fresh blankets on the bed. There were extra pillows and blankets left at the corner of the bed. Changbin’s scent was heavier than everyone else’s, which Chan was silently thankful that one of the members had thought of that. Felix immediately crawled into bed, grabbing the nearest blanket that was drenched in Changbin’s scent and curling up in it. He was soon asleep.

Chan arranged the rest of the pillows and blankets into a nest. There was a soft knock at the door, and Minho came in with a tray with bowls of food and water on it. 

“How is he?” he asked, setting the tray on the dresser. 

“Out of it, sleepy; his temperature is elevated. He’s not aggressive or being super clingy. He might be presenting as a beta.” Chan finished the nest by tucking Felix more securely in. “I’ll wake him up in about a half hour to eat and drink something.”

“I’ve already called manager-nim and told him that Felix is really sick and we need to stay here and take care of him. He gave us the next two weeks off since Changbin and Woojin are out too.” Minho sniffed the air around Felix, trying to catch a whiff of his scent. “His scent seems a little strong to be a beta,” said Minho, his shoulders sagging a bit. Chan rubbed Minho’s back gently, silently comforting him.

“There’s still time for the others to present,” said Chan. Felix whimpered from the bed, his body beginning to shake again. Chan sat his food down and hastily drank some water to wash it down. Minho hovered by the door, unsure of himself.

“Should I stay?” he asked timidly, hand already resting on the knob. 

“Having a beta in the room might help keep him calm.” Chan maneuvered Felix to make room for Minho. He climbed into the nest cautiously. Felix lay shaking between them with Chan already pressed against his back. 

“Try to exert a calm scent,” Chan instructed. Minho closed his eyes and took a deep breath. On the exhale, he let out what he hoped was a calming scent. He tried to envision it spreading slowly over the room, covering both Chan and Felix without being overpowering. Felix’s quivering slowed down, but he still whimpered, burrowing back into Chan. His eyes slowly opened.

“Hyung…” he gasped, “something doesn’t feel right.”

“It’s just your hormones kicking into overdrive,” said Chan soothingly. “We’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible, but it’s still going to feel wrong.”

“No, it’s not that! I feel…” Felix was cut off with a groan. He buried his face into Changbin’s blanket, shoulders tense.

“Hey, it’s okay, just let…”

It happened so fast that no one was able to process exactly what happened. One minute Chan was reaching out to Felix to try and coax him to relax against him, and the next, he was pinned under Felix with Felix growling loudly in his ear, teeth out and grazing the side of his neck. Minho tried to pull Felix off of Chan, but he only caused Felix to actually bite into Chan’s neck. 

“Just leave him!” gasped Chan. His heart was hammering in his ears. He was doing his best to not disassociate and be transported back to a time that felt very similar to this one. He swallowed and braced his hands on Felix’s shoulders. 

“Felix, mate, let go of me,” he said gently, voice only shaking slightly. “You don’t have to get off of me, but you need to get your teeth out of my neck.” Something seemed to click and Felix let go of his grip on Chan’s neck. He tried to push himself off, but Chan wrapped his arms around him and kept him laying there. The realization hit all three of them at once. 

“No!” cried Felix, pushing off Chan, hugging himself. “I can’t be an Alpha. I just can’t!” Minho pulled him into a hug behind, trying to emit as much soothing scents as he could. 

“You need to let this happen,” he said, giving Felix an extra squeeze. 

“Minho’s right, mate. You could end up like me if you don’t.”

“I don’t want to be an Alpha,” cried Felix. 

“Let’s just get through this first, and we can talk about it after, okay?” Chan managed to pull Felix from Minho’s arms and get him to lay back down. “Can you take care of the others while I take care of him? I’ll call you if I need you.” Minho nodded as he helped tuck both of them in. He left the room, shutting off the lights as he went and taking the tray of food with him. He silently prayed they wouldn’t be making another trip to the hospital. 


	9. Trouble is a Friend, pt 2

Changbin and Woojin came back to the dorm a week later, and Felix avoided Changbin like the plague. He slept with Bang Chan or in the living room, and made sure to stay as far away as possible during rehearsals. No one mentioned his presentation. He thought he was handling it okay until he saw Woojin walk up behind Chan as Chan was cooking and slide a hand suggestively across his stomach as he hugged him from behind. Felix left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom, where he could at least try and cry without anyone hearing him. 

He locked himself inside the bathroom and managed to hold it in long enough to turn the shower on. He sank down to the floor, hugging his knees and quietly sobbing into them. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He wasn’t an Omega, and any thought of a life with Changbin flew out the window the moment he presented. Felix had spent the week of his presentation crying; he didn’t go into a rut, as was expected. Instead, he had laid in the nest that Bang Chan had made from him and cried. He cried for all the lost potential he had. He cried over the words that Changbin had whispered to him in the dark, when he had been deep inside him. Felix would never know what it felt like to actually tie with Changbin, to mate with him. 

A knock on the bathroom door jerked Felix away from his memories.

“I won’t be long, Chan-hyung,” he called, wiping at his face. He stood on shaky legs and began to undress, intending to rinse off his cry session in the shower.

The bathroom door clicked open and it opened just enough to let Changbin slide in. Felix grabbed for his t-shirt, holding it against his naked chest.

“Wh-wh-what are you doing?” he stuttered, backing away from him into the spray of the shower.

“Why are you avoiding me?” asked Changbin. There was hurt in his eyes. He made no attempt to get closer to Felix. “Are you scared of me?” His eyes flicked to the scabbed over bite wound on Felix’s neck. “Because I hurt you?”

Felix shook his head. “No, hyung.”

“Then what did I do, Felix-ssi? Tell me so I can apologize and make sure that I never do it again?” Changbin made a move as if to touch Felix, but he stopped himself midway through the motion. “I miss you,” he said quietly, eyes focusing on the floor.

“Hyung….” Felix had to swallow around the sudden lump in his throat. Fresh tears flooded his eyes. “It’s not like before.” He had to look away from Changbin. “I can’t...we can’t...it’s not the same.”

“Why? Cause you’re an Alpha now?” Felix’s head jerked up. Changbin closed the distance between them, pinning Felix against the wall. He ignored the water soaking his clothes. “What does that matter?”

“I can’t...be your mate.” Tears fell from Felix’s eyes, running down with the water from the shower. “I’ll never go into Heat. I’ll never be able to take your knot.  _ I can’t give you kids. _ ” The last statement broke him. He tried to push away Changbin, but Changbin held him by the shoulders.

“That doesn’t matter to me. You think just because you’re not an Omega that we can’t have everything that Alpha and Omega couples have?” Changbin stepped even closer to Felix. He tilted his chin up gently and pressed his lips against Felix’s. Felix kissed him back as if on autopilot.

“You can still take my knot,” whispered Changbin when they broke apart. “It’ll just take some working up to. Just like before.” Felix shivered at these words. He kissed Changbin, this time with more enthusiasm. Hands scrambled at soaking wet clothes, fighting to peel them off. Eventually they both stood naked and half hard in front of each other. They both reached for each other’s cocks at the same time, causing them both to laugh. 

A few strokes on his cock, and Changbin was spinning Felix around, bending him over in the shower. Felix braced himself against the shower wall, trembling in anticipation as Changbin worked his fingers inside. He moaned, fingers curling over the tiles, when Changbin finally began pushing in. It felt so familiar, Changbin thrusting inside, and yet...Felix’s mind was still screaming at him that this would never be enough.

“Hey,” said Changbin, leaning over to pull Felix tight against his chest. He nipped at Felix’s neck, then pulled Felix’s face around to kiss him. “Stay with me, mkay?” Felix nodded, breath hitching and a moan slipping out as the change in angle caused Changbin to press up against that one spot inside.

“You’re not going to knot me now, are you?” he asked breathily, pushing his hips back to meet Changbin’s harder thrusts.

Changbin shook his head. They stayed like that, a breath away from each other, as Changbin thrusts became more erratic. His face scrunched up, and then…

“Fuck!” He pulled out, shoving Felix’s thighs together to squeeze over his knot as it rapidly inflated. Felix slipped forward as he lost his footing. He barely stopped his head from hitting the tiled shower wall, but with the sudden change in view, he could see how much Changbin was coming as it splashed against his legs, the wall, and down the shower drain. He suddenly moaned as his own orgasm hit him full force.

Changbin sighed heavily and leaned over to hug Felix, hips still twitching as he kept coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I'll be able to write smut like some of y'all ):
> 
> NGL, this felt kind of rushed, but I wanted to reconcile Felix and Changbin, and the first draft was extremely long and angsty, and just felt out of place. 
> 
> Next chapters we will be returning to our regularly scheduled Woochan content. :D


	10. Stupid Instincts

Bang Chan flopped onto his and Woojin’s bed, relishing in the feeling of not moving and a soft surface. Woojin followed him, one hand brushing up his side before laying down on top of him. He mouthed along Bang Chan’s neck, teething scraping lightly, causing Chan to giggle. 

“Your preheat is starting.” Woojin sniffed Chan’s scent gland.

“Mmmmm,” commented Chan. He shivered as Woojin licked and nipped his scent gland. “If you don’t stop, my heat will come earlier.” He rolled over until Woojin slid off of him.

“Are you scared?” asked Woojin, turning his head so he could look at Chan. Chan peeked at him over the crook of his arm. 

“It won’t be bad like last time.” He offered Woojin a smile. “I’m not on any suppressants and you’re here.” Woojin smiled back, but uncertainty still gripped his heart.

***

Woojin slumped over Bang Chan’s limp body, his arms shaking and chest heaving as he tried to not collapse entirely on top of him. Chan made a soft whine of discomfort as his knot pulled at his hole as Woojin shifted around to find a comfortable way to lay without crushing Chan. He managed to roll them over on their sides with Chan’s ass pulled snug against his hips. Chan nuzzled against him, licking Woojin’s scent gland as he nuzzled closer. A soft rumble vibrated through his chest; his Alpha was pleased with his Omega’s want to get even closer to him. 

He managed to get a nap in before Chan woke up, writhing and panting against his neck, begging him to take him. Woojin rolled them over, hugging Chan close to keep himself inside. He helped Chan settle back, but then Chan took over. He snapped his hips quickly as if to get off as fast as possible. Woojin rested his hands on Chan’s waist and pushed him down slightly to reach as far in as he could go. Chan’s fingers curled against his pecs, nails lightly scratching. He cried out suddenly, body spasming, causing him to lean forward as he came. Woojin wrapped his arms around Chan’s shaking frame. He lightly stroked his hair. 

“Your temperature is down,” he said quietly. Chan nuzzled into his chest with a sigh.

“Mhmm.” Chan laid his head on Woojin’s shoulder. He ground his hips a little to milk out what little left Woojin had to give. Woojin groaned. He gripped Chan’s hair, tugging slightly as he twitched inside of him. 

“Could you let up please?”

Chan chuckled and Woojin grunted, his body jerking as Chan squeezed him again. 

“Fuuuuuuck, you’re gonna rip it off,” groaned Woojin. Chan giggled against his shoulder. 

“Then it could just stay inside.” Chan looked up at him with a dopey grin on his face.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Woojin rubbed his arm and kissed him on the forehead. “I could grant that wish, you know.” Chan frowned at him. Woojin averted his eyes, blush blooming on his face. 

“I’m just saying….we’ve never had sex outside of your heat. You always pull away from me when things start heating up.” Woojin shrugged, still refusing to look at Chan. “We could try.”

Chan was silent for a long moment. He sat up slowly, pulling back as far as Woojin’s knot would allow. 

“And what if I don’t like it?” he asked. It was his turn to not look at Woojin. Woojin gently cupped his face and softly turned his head. 

“Then I’ll continue to masturbate in the shower,” he joked. He sat up and kissed Chan softly on the lips. “I’m not going to push you to do anything you don’t want to.” Chan kissed him this time. It turned into a promise of more, but as Woojin’s knot deflated and Chan’s temperature dropped back to normal, they both felt how tired, sweaty, and sore they were. 

“We can revisit this when we’ve recovered,” promised Chan. He carefully sat up on his knees, letting Woojin slide out of him, along with plenty of leftover fluids. Woojin watched as a splotch of white slipped out of him. He couldn’t stop the automatic whine that left his throat.

“What...was that?” asked Chan as he flopped over onto his side, too weak to do anything else. 

Woojin’s cheeks inflamed again. “It’s nothing,” he said a little too quickly. He stood up too fast on shaking legs and nearly fell over. He hurriedly grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and gingerly put them on. “I’m gonna go make sure the shower is free.” Chan stayed where he was, a frown forming as he watched Woojin limp out of the room. He rolled over onto his side, wincing slightly as he felt more cum and slick drip slowly out of him. His Omega whined at him to not let anymore of Woojin’s sperm fall out of him.

“Stupid Omega instincts,” he mumbled grouchily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get on a writing schedule so I can start posting regularly. My problem lately is I don't know when to stop writing, so everything is coming out lengthy and boring. Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter!


	11. Just an update :/

Hello. This is just an update. I’m considering scrapping this whole fic and rewriting it. I’ve honestly hit a dead end. I apologize to anyone who has been following this fic and have become invested in it. Please keep a look out for something similar coming out once I do a major rewrite. Thank you for tagging along this far.

Someone suggested I keep this fic up and update y'all when the new fic is up and ready to go. So I'll be doing that. Please look forward to it.

Hope everyone is safe.


	12. LINK TO NEW FIC!

Hi! I just posted the first 4 chapters of the new fic under this name. It's the same 4 chapters as this one >_< But please subrscribe to get updates on the new fic!!! 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740818/chapters/59811973>


End file.
